


100 Kinks of Darkpilot, #31 -- Sex Toys

by idrilhadhafang



Series: 100 Kinks of Darkpilot [31]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Sex Toys, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 19:31:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11065635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: In which Poe tries something different.





	100 Kinks of Darkpilot, #31 -- Sex Toys

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

“I was thinking of trying something different.”

The look in Poe’s eyes is a look that Ben admits he loves -- the sort of look that suggests he’s going to be trying something daring, something new. Even if it’s not that particularly out there, there is something about Poe’s excitement that's infectious.

“I’m definitely up for it,” Ben says.

Poe grins, broadly. “Great! Just lie down. I’ll get the vibrator.”

Ben obeys, and his breath hitches. Just the very idea of the vibrator being used on him, to have Poe in control...

He can’t say where he gets his arousal at being controlled by Poe, at least in moments like these. Maybe it’s just the idea of being guided, instructed on those mysteries of his body that the Jedi Order has kept from him. Learning new things. But it is erotic, without a doubt. Poe is a good teacher. A very beautiful teacher as well.

Poe’s deliberate, gliding the vibrator over Ben’s body at first, still looking at it in amazement as if he still can’t believe Ben’s form. Ben can’t help but be flattered. He isn’t that beautiful, but in Poe’s eyes, it feels like he is.

It takes a while, sliding over Ben’s belly, his inner thighs, and Ben tenses with anticipation. When, oh when, is Poe going to stop teasing him, he needs this so much. Eventually, Poe moves to his shaft.

Ben moans even as the vibrator slides over his shaft. It carefully avoids the head, but the other stuff seems to be fair game. Even the knowledge that Poe’s all but controlling this, that Poe has power over him even for a moment, is intoxicating. Poe avoids the head again and again, teases, until Ben is all but about to explode with need.

“Poe, please...”

Poe grins. “You want to come?”

“Stars, yes. Please.”

“Come for me then.”

As if Ben can stop himself. He arches off the bed even as he begins to orgasm. When he stops, he’s exhausted, drained, but definitely more than satisfied. Poe lowers the vibrator and goes to hold Ben close to him.

“How do you feel?” Poe says softly.

“Wonderful.” Ben turns to grin at Poe. “I feel wonderful. We may have to try that again.”


End file.
